


Home

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Patrick dropped his bag near the door and glanced over to the bed, where David was sleeping.  His boyfriend was on Patrick’s side of the bed with his face nearly buried into Patrick’s pillow.  David Rose was definitely a sight for sore eyes right now.





	Home

Patrick usually enjoyed business conferences, and he genuinely believed that attending them would help him _help David_ to better develop Rose Apothecary and make it more successful.  What he did hate about these conferences is that he could never go to them _with_ David.  Someone had to run the store, and David always elected Patrick to be the one to attend the conferences since he’d never wanted to be involved in the business side of things in the first place. 

Patrick shut his car door softly, since it was after three in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up anyone in the neighboring apartments.  He hauled his bag up the two flights of stairs and then opened his apartment door.  It felt nice to be away from Ray’s, even though he had to be grateful to Ray for helping him get started when he moved to town. 

Patrick dropped his bag near the door and glanced over to the bed, where David was sleeping. His boyfriend was on Patrick’s side of the bed with his face nearly buried into Patrick’s pillow.  David Rose was definitely a sight for sore eyes right now.

Patrick thought about showering before bed, but it was early in the morning and he didn’t want to make too much noise.  The only time David was happy being awake at this time of morning was when he’d been up the night before.  Being woken _from sleep_ at three am was never going to be something David would be happy about.

Patrick stepped out of his shoes and changed into a pair of pajama pants, and then he stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto a nearby chair.  Patrick watched him sleep for a few moments and then smiled to himself.  David would hate being described this way, but he looked so sweet lying there.  If Patrick said that out loud, he would be treated to _that look_. 

Patrick smiled again as he got into bed and snuggled up against David, who grumbled softly as he wrapped an arm around Patrick.  He marveled at David’s wardrobe at times, and the eccentric black and white theme that never seemed to stop, but Patrick would have to confess to loving David’s sleepwear.  The pajamas were soft and very sexy on David.

David’s eyes opened a bit, and Patrick smiled at him.  Now that he was home, he was comfortable, tucked against the pillow and the elbow David had stretched out under it.

“What are you doing here?  I thought you weren’t going to get back until tomorrow?” David smiled sleepily and ran his hand along Patrick’s jaw. 

“I drove straight through instead of staying in a motel again,” Patrick brushed a kiss against David’s hand.

“Good,” David grumbled again.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Patrick grinned.  “And look at this.  You in my bed when I get home.”

David snuggled closer, “You _said_ I could stay here while you were gone.” 

“I know.  I like coming back and finding you in my bed.”

David smiled at him.  “What time is it?”

“About 3:30 in the morning.”

David groaned and shut his eyes again, “Why are you like this?”

Patrick laughed.  “Hey, open your eyes for a second.” 

David opened one eye and glared with it.  “What have I told you about mornings?”

Patrick smothered another grin.  “I want to talk to you about something.”

“I don’t talk at 3 am unless I’m already drunk and at a Geffen party.”

“I know.  But this is important,” Patrick said. 

David yawned and opened both eyes.  “Okay.  What?”

Patrick waited until David was actually focusing, because he’d learned throughout their relationship that getting and keeping David’s attention required a bit of patience. 

Just when he could see that David was fading again, Patrick pounced. 

“ _Move in with me_.” 

David shook his head quickly, eyes wide open.  “ _What?_ ”

Patrick had been thinking about this the entire time he was gone on the trip.  If he were honest with himself, he’d been thinking about it for months, ever since the miscommunication about the apartment… the miscommunication that he felt was his own fault for not being upfront about the apartment when he asked David to go apartment hunting with him. 

“Move in with me,” Patrick repeated. 

David was fully awake now.  “But you said you weren’t ready for that.”

“I wasn’t… then.” 

“But it’s only been a few months.”

“I know.  _Move in with me_ ,” Patrick leaned forward and kissed him. 

David wasn’t answering but he had that look on this face.  The expression he always got when Patrick surprised him in a good way.  The face that made Patrick wonder how in the world anyone could have ever hurt him in the past. 

“What brought this on?” David asked softly.

“You.  Being here in my bed waiting for me.  When I looked at you, I realized that I don’t ever want to return from a trip and find you _not_ here.” 

“This seems a bit extreme, when you could just _not_ go on these trips,” David answered with that sexy little smirk that drove Patrick crazy.

“ _David…_ ”

David lifted one eyebrow, “What is going on with you?” 

“Stop being suspicious.  I love you.  I missed you like crazy.  And when I walked in here and saw you in my bed, it felt like everything was right with the world again.”

David visibly melted and kissed him, “You’re ridiculous.” 

“David,” Patrick grabbed his hand and placed another kiss to his palm, “You’re _home_ to me.”

Patrick watched as David tried to control his face.  David never could stand for Patrick to see him cry, so he turned his head inward toward the pillow, to hide from him.  Patrick would be willing to spend the rest of his life showing David that he never had to hide from him again.

“David, talk to me.” 

“Well obviously, I can’t talk about this before 9 am,” David smiled into the pillow.  “I can’t believe you would expect me to.  It’s like you haven’t even met me.”  

“My apologies,” Patrick smiled and glanced back at his alarm clock.  “So, if I let you sleep for another five hours and twenty-three minutes, you’ll answer me?”

“Oh my god, Patrick, you know I’m going to say yes,” David patted a hand against Patrick’s chest.  “You’re _home_ to me, too.”

Patrick grinned as he snuggled back into the bed with his arms wrapped around the man he loves. 

David kissed him again, “But if you let me sleep for at least _four_ hours, I might be inclined to fool around before work.”

Patrick laughed and reached for his alarm clock to set it, “Now _that_ I am willing to be late to work for.”

Patrick got comfortable again and listened as David went back to sleep.  He smiled at the ceiling and thought about how different his life was now that he’d met David Rose.  He’d finally figured out what had been wrong with that life before, and now that he felt right, he wasn’t about to let that rightness get away from him again. 

Not now... now that he was… _home_.


End file.
